Emocjonalne odchyły Johna Watsona
by EmiliaWatson
Summary: Coś mi czasem chodzi po głowie. Wrzucam to Johnowi do głowy-w końcu on też jest idiotą, więc zazwyczaj znośnie to wychodzi- i wyrzucam z głowy w postaci tekstu pisanego. Sama nie mam pojęcia co z tego wyjdzie i bardzo jest mi to obojętne- byle się miło mi - pisało i komu-tam-się-będzie-chciało-to-czytać - czytało.


Emocjonalnie uzależniony. Gdyby był młodszy, zapuściłby ze swoich blond włosków grzywkę na oczy. Na szczęście nie jest. Jako że wiek oddala niebezpieczeństwo grzywki na oczach (która w obecnych okolicznościach, z pewnością byłaby grzywką nierówno ściętą i przefarbowaną na czarno), zdecydowanie jest zaletą. Dzięki temu, doktor John Watson, może wyglądać jak normalny człowiek. Na co dzień opanowany, anielsko cierpliwy facet w obecnie dość modnych wśród wychudzonej młodzieży sweterkach, w samotności popadał w melancholię i głęboko przeżywał… pierdu-pierdu. Tak po Johnowemu, jak niedawno doktor się przed sobą przyznał, gdy Sherlock się nie odzywał, ciutkę świrował i bardziej analizował swoje uczucia w środku (jak gdyby naczytał się bravo). Spokój i cisza nie były złe, ale brak kontaktu z detektywem był jak taka malutka szpileczka w żołądku. Żołądku, bo doktor jeszcze nie przyzna się przed sobą (ani tym bardziej nikim innym) że to przy sercu. Ale do tego dojdziemy, w końcu przez żołądek do serca.

No właśnie. Gdy czytelnik zastaje parkę z 221B, John przezywa w ciszy swój niewidoczny rozstrój emocjonalny, gdy Sherlock porządkuje w ciszy swój pałac. No nie takiej znowu ciszy, bo nóż szczęka o talerz, gdy Watson kroi pozostałość ze swojego tortu urodzinowego, zrobionego przez niesamowitą panią Hudson. Jutro już będzie nieświeży i doktor postanowił że jego detektyw konsultant właśnie teraz go zje, nawet jeżeli trzeba go będzie karmić łyżeczką. Nie żeby John miał ku temu obiekcje. Nigdy nie lubił Sherlockowych typowo pięciolatkowych fochów(nie był w końcu pedofilem.. ekhm ekhm, co!?), ale gdyby grzecznie jadł (nie żeby to było możliwe) taka scena mogłaby być słodka. To jest, eeee… naturalna potrzeba uroku w życiu. Wzmocniona przez ciągłą styczność z trupami i obrzydlistwami. I brakiem własnego potomstwa, cholerna biologia, O. Na pewno nic więcej. Co więcej? Myśli Johna powoli przeczłapywały się przez jego mózg, niczym czaderska ropucha. W dzieciństwie John zawsze lubił ropuchy. Co więcej mogłoby być związane z… z czym? A, karmieniem Sherlocka Holmesa łyżeczką. Tu Watson zaprzestał wszelkich ruchów i wpatrywał się zawzięcie w ciasto. Torcik Zahera. Marmolada i czekolada, z tym połączeniem mogła konkurować tylko nutella prosto ze słoika. Dla typowego faceta zbyt słodki- ale Sherlock nie jest typowy, a dla tego cuda bardzo-typowy-John robi wyjątek. Kawałki na talerzykach, widelczyki są, wszystko z filiżankami na tacce, można wyjść z kuchni i podstawić posiłek detektywowi pod nos.

-Doprawdy John, skąd ci przyszło do głowy ze ciastem pani Hudson musiałbyś karmić mnie łyżeczką własnoręcznie? – Sherlock z miną kota nad miską śmietanki rozwalił się na całej długości kanapy -Skończyłem porządkować dysk twardy dokładnie 57 sekund temu, ale ty o karmieniu mnie łyżeczką myślisz od około… 3 minut. Całkiem sporo. Czuję się zaszczycony- Ruchliwie majtał paluszkami u bosych stópek. Znaczy palcami u stóp. W każdym bądź razie, prowokując, mniej lub bardziej świadomie swojego Watsona do… no właśnie czego? Dla spokoju ducha tego dobrego doktora, ustalone zostało ze do klapnięcia całym ciężarem szerokiego w biodrach tyłka na smukłej, prawie jak damskiej łydce. Taca powoli trafia na stół, a tył tam gdzie doktor zaplanował.

-Złaź.-detektyw wydął wargi w nieznośnym, nieznośnie uroczym fochu, udając ze po wysiłku umysłowym wcale nie ma ochoty na fizyczny

-A zjesz?- spytał doktor uśmiechając się szeroko

-Głupie pytanie. 23 sekundy temu powiedziałem ci ze karmienie łyżeczką mija się z celem. Ergo- zamierzam zjeść twój tort urodzinowy do końca. Twoje dedukcje, nie mają się źle, tylko dlatego że nie istnieją. Możesz zejść z mojej delikatnej pęcinki?- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział afektowanym piskiem, udając obrażoną aktoreczkę z taniego sitcomu.

John pokręcił głową niezadowolony. Wiedział że jego ropucha naprawdę powoli się czołga, ale nie pomyślał że mogłaby tak złośliwie sobie uciąć drzemkę, w innej chwili niż on. Może dopiero się budzi.


End file.
